


A Warm Welcome

by Storytime101



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Danjen, F/M, I'm very uncreative at the moment, NSFW, bare with me, head squeezing, it needs more love too, it's too underrated, jeniel, this ship needs nore smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytime101/pseuds/Storytime101
Summary: Daniel comes back home after failing to kill a camper..Jen does what Jen feels like doing.





	A Warm Welcome

After clawing his way free from the dirt surrounding the bomb shelter, Daniel ran off. His wife, Jen, was waiting at home in their little house hidden deep in the woods. Daniel got on one knee and bowed his head as he was before the glare of his lover.

“My dear,” He began. “I apologize for my sudden...absence..”

No response came from the woman. She had her arms crossed as she continued to glare. It felt like a cold dagger went through his back..

“Daniel..you should've known better than to keep me waiting..” Jen scolds the man. “I almost came to the conclusion that you ascended without me..I was lonely without you!”  
Jen says with a huff. She turns around and goes back in the house..

“Honey!” Daniel followed her. “I would never ascend without you! You know that!”

“Hmph!” Jen pouts and turns her head away from Daniel. “Well, it seemed like it! Where were you anyway? Didn't you say you were gonna kill that Maxwell boy? And why are you covered in dirt?!”

“W-well...you see, I..um..well..I...got sidetracked..and locked in a bomb shelter-”

“Whatever..just get inside and take a shower!” Jen sits on a recliner and continues to knit where she was left off. “You'll receive punishment later..”  
Daniel nods sheepishly and walks to the bathroom. He scrubbed all the dirt, cheap hair dye, and make up off of him. As soon as he was all cleaned up, Daniel got dressed in his white pajamas and entered the master bedroom. He flopped on the bed and sighed deeply. Before he knew it, he was asleep..

“Danny..Daannyy..get up!” Jen shouts. Daniel flinches as he sits up..total darkness..his hands were bonded behind his back and he could feel his lover on top of him.  
“J-Jen?! What's going on?! What's happening-”  
“Punishment, sweetie..Now stop talking..”  
Jen started to make out with Daniel. He quickly kisses back. Obviously, Jen wouldn't go as far as to hurt her Daniel. He tried to move his arms, but couldn't free his hands. He huffed. In the law of worshipping Xemüg, the man was supposed to be in control. Always! But...It's alright if a few laws are broken...right?  
Jen layed Daniel on the bed. He could feel her grind on his covered cock. Jen quietly moans as her heat rubbed against his rod. Daniel bucks up. He wanted to feel more.  
“J..en..please..”

“Please..what?” 

“l-let me..nng..please!” Daniel bucks up again.

“ohh! Desperate, eh?~” Jen chuckles. She freed Daniel's cock from his pants and trousers. It perked up. His pasty 10 inches throbbing in the air. Jen removed her shorts and panties as she crawled on Daniel. Her dripping head was hovering over him. Daniel licked his lips in anticipation. As soon as he tasted slick drip onto his lip, the cultist shoved his face up and violently started eating Jen out.  
“A-AHH!~ D-DANNY! GENTLY!” She whined.  
Daniel stopped..he forgot Jen was sensitive when it came to eating out. He starts to go slower. He licks her opening all the way to her clit. He places gentle kisses on it and proceeds to suck it.

Jen lays on her side, causing Daniel’s blindfolded face to nestle in between her thighs as he continued to eat her out. He went a bit faster.  
“Mmng~ Ahnn..~ Mnn~” He tries to speak.  
Jen smirks as she starts close her thighs in on his head. Daniel bucks his hips up. His cock in desperate need for her pussy. Jen starts squeezing her husband's face in between her thighs. She looked down at him. His face was wet with sweat and her slick, not to mention his pale face was now beet red. Daniel groaned as he continued to eat his lady out.  
“Oh Danny..~ I've nnm~ really missed you, but it seems you've gotten..nn..a bit disappointing at this. Aren't I enough for you?” Jen starts squeezing his head harder.

Daniel moans out. “mMMNG!~ Y-YOU ARE!~ I'LL MMN..DO BETTER! N-now squeeze harder..~”  
Jen smirked as she grabbed Daniel by the floof and shoved his mouth deeper in her cunt as she continued to squeeze her thighs on him.  
“O-ohh~ Mmh~ D-DANNY!~” Jen arches her back as she cums on his face. Daniel does his best to lap up what he could. Jen then sits back up. She turns around and puts her knees on each side of Daniel, pressing her pussy against his mouth again, this time she faces his cock. Jen grabs the base causing Daniel to quickly buck up.

“O-oh great Gods- MMGH!!~” Daniel bit his lip as he felt a cold tongue glide across his shaft. Jen kisses his tip down to the base.  
‘I swear..when I’m free, I'm gonna-’ Daniel's thought was cut off quick after Jen harshly squeezes his cock.  
“Nnn..I forgot how good you tasted~” She teased as she peppers his length in kisses then heads back to the tip. Pre cum starts dripping from his head and onto the bed. Daniel moans even more. Jen slips his cock back in her mouth and started deep throating him. She gently takes in half of his entire length, then slowly pulls her mouth off just so she can redo the slow, painful process. It was complete and utter torture to Daniel. His blindfold started to slip off.  
“Wow Danny~ I didn't realize you were the submissive type! Such a perfect bitch..~”  
Daniel felt his bonds start to untie as he kept moving his wrists..  
“Danny..what do you have to say for yoursel-MMNG!~”

As soon as he was loose, Daniel grabbed Jen by her hair, and shoved her head down his cock. Jen gasps and gags a bit before feeling her head be forced up and down his cock. Daniel had Jen's head in one hand, and he held her rear steady with the other. He ate her out as he slammed her head down his shaft.  
“NNNGN!~ D..ANIEL~” Jen moaned out. Daniel huffed and stopped. He layed Jen out on the bed. She was silent as she tried to comprehend what happened. Daniel smirks as he crawls on Jen and mashes his lips onto hers. Jen sighs dreamily as she held him close. They pulled back after a minute. They gazed into each other's eyes.  
Daniel's blue eyes looking directly into Jen's cyan ones. They both grinned before biting into each other's neck and shoulders like total dogs. With their sharp teeth and nails, they scratched, nipped, and bit each other roughly. It left them with marks. They were all over each other on the bed. It stopped when Daniel pinned Jen down and teased her entrance with his cock.

“Mm..gimmie~” She moans out to him.  
Daniel chuckles as he rubs noses with her.  
“Mm..not yet, my dear..~” Daniel wanted to make her suffer like he did in the beginning..well..it wasn't suffer if they BOTH felt great. He paps his cock on her cunt causing Jen to groan in annoyance. Daniel started to gently kiss her neck as he slowly slipped his tip in her opening. Jen bit her lip. Daniel then proceeds to slip his entire length inside Jen. She sharply sucks in air as she looks at Daniel. Jen was warm and tight around his length.  
“..B..be..gentle, please? I can't remember the last time we did this..” Jen softly asked. It has been a while since they had intercourse. Matter of fact, it was actually their second time doing this. Their first time happened after their ninth date. They were drunk off of a few sweet purple cocktails, and then, it just happened.

Daniel nods before resting his head on her chest. He could hear her heartbeat. Daniel slowly thrusted with the slowest pace ever.

“O..ohhh~ Tight~”  
“D-Danny..~”

Daniel held Jen's waist steady as he thrusted. She huffed and started to hold onto the sheets. Daniel started to move faster, slick pouring out like a fountain. Jen’s moans got louder and louder along with Daniel's thrusts. He kisses around her chest an takes a nipple in his mouth. Daniel starts to tease and suck it as he starts fucking Jen quicker.

“O-ohh!~ D-Daniel!~ Baby, calm mmn..down!~”  
“I..nn..Can't~ You feel so..g..good~”

Daniel starts fucking her at a quick pace. Not going faster, not going slower. Jen gripped the sheets as her cunt was being drilled into. She pulls Daniel away from her breast and pulls him in for a long, sloppy kiss. They both felt like they were in Heaven. Embracing into each other’s arms as their pace quickened even more. Daniel's cock tip slammed into Jen's cervix. She arches her back.  
“D-DANIEL!~ R-RIGHT THERE!~ MORE!” She shouts.  
Daniel felt his sack start to ache from holding his load in, but he decided to keep going. He crawled on top of her, forcing her legs up so he could pound deeper. Jen's eyes rolled upward as her tongue flopped out.  
“D..ANN..YY!~ OHH..B..ABY!~ “ Jen shouts as she pulls Daniel close. She shuddered as she reached her own climax. Her nails scratching Daniel's back up. He gently hissed at the pain..

After a few moments of thrusting, moaning, clawing and changing positions, Daniel shoves his cock deep into Jen. Passing her cervix and slamming into her womb, and filling it to the brim. Jen then becomes a bit stiff. She lets out a few whimpers before falling limp on the bed. Daniel slowly pulled himself out. Cum came streaming out of Jen's cunt. She happily panted. Daniel smirked. He sighed deeply as he rests his head on her chest again. Jen hugged him.

“D-Danny..t..tha..that was..ooh..~” Jen couldn't speak without stopping herself.  
Daniel gave himself a mental pat on the back as he got up to get a rag. After cleaning everything up, the two blondies stayed in bed together in their own little cuddle fest.

“I love you..” Jen whispered before burying her face in Daniel's chest and falling asleep.  
“I love you even more, my dear..”

 

“....next time you pull off a stupid stunt like this again in order to kill someone, I'll give you an actual punishment..”

“Y..yes, dear..”


End file.
